Sensors within a structure can be utilized for automatically control lighting, and conserver use of energy to power with lighting. The sensors include, for example, motion sensors and light sensors. However, automated lighting control systems can be difficult to design, and can include high costs of installation. The installation process typically includes a commissioning process which can be time consuming and expensive.
It is desirable to have a method, system and apparatus for automatically, simply and inexpensively performing commissioning of automatic lighting control systems.